


Programming

by Mothboyerotica



Series: Terrence Lipton: Trash Doctor [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, D/s, Erotic Hypnosis, Gay Sex, M/M, M/S, hypnotist oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: Flash fiction from a prompt on Tumblr. Mark wanders in while his boyfriend is doing some work. Ends up being a good time for everyone.





	Programming

“Oh dear… I did tell you to stay out of here while I was working.” But did he? Mark can’t actually remember that now. He had known the doctor would be working in his office for the afternoon and thought to surprise him. Terrence sat at the computer at his desk with a pair of heavy duty earphones in. He was playing music through a surround sound set of speakers that had almost instantly disoriented the man. When he entered, he stumbled, grabbing the couch to steady himself.

It was hard to think with all that noise. Static and bass and static and whispers and bass and something just… disarming. He went to look for the doctor who, of course didn’t hear him come in. He was too busy working. Working on the spiral mirrored on both his computer screen and the television set in front of the couch. The spiraling, pulsing, eye catching graphic that immediately caught Mark’s attention. If the music was the thing that started the trance, it was the spiral that took him down.

Since he’d started seeing Terrence, he’d become fascinated with hypnosis. Not that it ever worked on him, of course. But some of those videos online were nice to look at. None of them held a candle to this though. He was frozen in place, staring blankly at the screen as any hint of struggling was effectively washed out of him. Brainwashing. That was a good word for this. Mark’s mouth hung open and all his thoughts just… halted. His mind was being filled with new words. Words like trust, submit, obey, Terrence, love, Terrence, fuck, Terrence, surrender, comply, empty, obey over and over again.

He must have been standing there a while. He began to mouth the words along with the flashes on the screen and the whispers in his ears. As they sank deep, deep into him so pleasantly, and he was rewarded every few cycles by the words pleasure, hot, aroused. Mark’s body responded easily as he stood there, heat building inside him, his cock growing stiff against his jeans.

It was over an hour before Terrence finally turned around, a look of fake surprise on his face when he saw the drooling, twitching mess his boyfriend had become. He turned the music down, not off, and gently led Mark to sit on the couch.

“You poor thing. You got a little more than you bargained for.” Mark was still staring mindlessly at the screen, mouthing the words of his mantra. Terrence pressed a button on a remote and the television shut off, the spiral disappearing into darkness. But Mark kept staring and whispering, like such a good boy. Such a good subject. “You may stop,” Terrence said, and Mark did, his mouth hanging open slightly. It was so cute. “Shut your mouth dear, or you’ll catch flies.” He did. “Look up at me now.” He did.

Terrence grinned. It was as good a way as any to test the new software, though he had been hoping to play it while Mark slept. This would work though. He petted Mark’s cheek lightly.

“This is much deeper than I’ve taken you in any of our playtimes. How do you feel, Mark?”

“Good,” he mumbled. “Obedient. Aroused. Ready t-“

“Yes of course. And what are you?”

“Hypnotized. Blank. Obedient. Aroused.”

“Good boy,” Terrence cooed. Mark smiled at that, feeling a rush of endorphins. That was good. He wanted to please Terrence. Please the doctor. Make him happy. “What about me, Mark?”

“Terrence,” he sighed. “Trust Terrence, love Terrence, obey Terrence.”

“Oh you are so cute like this,” he laughed. “So compliant and good for me.”

“Good for you. Good for Terrence, trust Terrence, love-“

“Hush now. You’re so good at repeating. I’ll get a tape made up for you, I think. So you can listen to my voice and make yourself this empty and obedient whenever you want. You’d like that.”

“Yes Terrence.” Mark nodded. It wasn’t even a question. Of course he’d like it, he’d like anything Terrence said. The doctor smiled approvingly.

“Are those jeans getting a little uncomfortable, Mark?”

“Y- Yes Terrence.”

“Good. We’ll use that in our programming.” He made himself comfortable in his chair where he conducted sessions, and Mark ached for him to come back. To hold him again. But then the spira was back on the screen and any yearnings he had fell into sweet surrender. His mouth fell open again as his eyes went blank.

“You trust me, submit to me, and obey me completely Mark, so you know everything I say to be true, yes?” The man nodded, struggling to form words. “Don’t hurt yourself. Just listen and watch the pretty spiral.” Mark nodded again. That sounded good. “These suggestions, these ideas, these triggers sink deep into your subconscious Mark, even when your waking mind forgets, a part of you remembers always. You already know that when I say ‘look into my eyes’ and snap my fingers, you drop into trance.” His eyelids fluttered but he nodded.

“Now you’re beginning to associate arousal with hypnosis. That’s good, Mark. That’s very good. Arousal and this state of submission are one in the same. You love to feel good, so you love to be hypnotized, so you love to obey. Me specifically.” The doctor smiled, far too sweetly for someone brainwashing the fuck out of their oh so willing partner. “You’re a good boy for me Mark, and good boys trust, submit, and obey. When you repeat those words, you go deeper into trance. You go deeper into submission. Say it.”

“Trust, submit, obey.”

“Very good. Good boy, and that brings you deeper for me.” Mark nodded. It was so easy. Mostly because the words kept flashing up on the screen. “I’m going to wake you, and you’re going to forget everything we discussed. You came in here to take a nap and I’ve woken you up. But your subconscious remembers, Mark. Your subconscious trusts, submits, and obeys.”

“Trust, submit, obey.” Terrence shut off the television again and stood up.

“Waking now from trance in three, two, one.” He snapped his fingers next to Mark’s ear and the man blinked blearily. “Hello dear,” Terrence said brightly, patting his cheek. “Nice nap?”

“Fuck, what time is it?” Mark groaned. He felt strange. How long had he been asleep? He looked at Terrence and… smiled a little. It was nice to see him. It was always nice to see his boyfriend. 

“Just about lunchtime. You ready to go, babe?” Terrence helped him to his feet and kissed him gently. The doctor’s hand wandered down to Mark’s crotch and gave his erection a gentle squeeze. “Or maybe you’d rather stay.” Mark blushed and shrugged lightly.

“I don’t… um- fuck, Terry.” He laughed and tilted his head. God, he still felt so sleepy and fuzzy. Terrence smiled innocently and stroked the side of his cheek. “What’ve you done to me?” he sighed, wrapping his arms around Terrence’s neck.

“I’ve hypnotized you, of course.” Mark blinked, a bit of confusion passing through his face and then- “Look into my eyes.” And snap. 

And he was back down again.


End file.
